This specification relates to tracking an object in flight, such as a golf ball, using data obtained from different image sensor technologies.
Systems and methods for tracking the flight of a golf shot with sensors include launch monitors, full flight two dimensional (2D) tracking, and full flight three dimensional (3D) tracking. Commonly used sensor types are cameras, Doppler radar, and phased array radar.
The launch monitor method is based on measuring a set of parameters that can be observed during the swing of the golf club and the first few inches of ball flight after the club has impacted the ball. The measured parameters are then used to extrapolate an expected ball flight using mathematics and physics modelling.
In contrast, full flight 3D tracking systems are characterized by a design that attempts to track the full flight of the golf shot, rather than extrapolating from launch parameters. In addition, full flight 2D tracking systems track the shape of a golf shot, as seen from a particular angle, but will not produce 3D information and generally cannot be used to determine key parameters, such as the distance the ball travelled.